Doon sa Telepono
by deathwanter
Summary: Story featuring a Sakura who has a problems in Math and a baffled Syaoran


**Author's Note: **Sa wakas! Haha! Sawa na akong mag Ingles nang mag Ingles... although I can break the rules on using tagalog words. Sige magtaglish tayo mga pips! Let us all continue to share our writing skills!

**Disclaimer:** Ang istoryang ito ay batay lamang sa aktwal na piksyon. Walang kinalaman ang mga karakter ng istoryang ito sa tunay na kinalalagyan nila. Kaya nga hindi sa akin ang CLAMP... asanes pa ako!

**Doon sa Telepono**

by deathwanter

**Summary: **Story featuring a Sakura who is having her troubles in Math, and a baffled Syaoran.

i. Isip lang nang isip...

Hindi lang basta segundo o oras ang binilang ko sa paghihintay. Halos mamula na ang mata ko sa pagtitig ko sa teleponong wala man lamang kaabog-abog na nakalagak sa lamesa. Eh bakit nga ba ganun na lang ang pagtitig ko sa telepono namin? Hellur? Tinatanong pa ba yon? Aba siyempre may hinihintay akong tawag. Kaso nga lang ilang oras na hindi pa rin siya natawag.

Unti- unti akong humiga sa inuupuan kong sofa. Sinunod ko namang tinunaw ng tingin ang kisame namin.

" Hay buhay..." ang tangi kong nasambit.

It was just another one of those days... Sakura must have overlooked her schedule again, and continued in her sleeping habit. Linsiyak... nakalimutan siguro nun na may remedial kami sa Math! Anak ng teteng... Sabi niya tatawag siya para papuntahin ako sa bahay nila para turuan. Malapit na kasi ang finals namin at medyo kabado ang lahat. Pero kung kaba lang ang pag-uusapan ako na siguro ang may pinaka worst case. Paano kong tuturuan ngayon si Sakura ng mga pormula sa maikling oras? Baka ako pa ang sisihin nun kapag lumagpak siya sa test. Isa pa, baka nandun nanaman yung hinayupak niyang kapatid. Hindi ko matiis yung tao na yun. The third reason is, medyo nag-aalangan ako ngayong magturo. Medyo nagiging ehem... INTIMATE na yung relasyon namin after that Hope Card incident. Ilang buwan na ba ang nakakaraan? Tatlo? Lima? Ewan ko... pero grabeh ha, nagtagal talaga yung relasyon namin. Pero ang masaklap niyan, nung nalaman nung kapatid niya, eh muntikan na akong umbagan. Higit pa riyan, did I say 5 months na kaming mag-on? Nakakahiya mang sabihin pero... hindi ko pa nahahalikan si Sakura. Hay... anong klaseng lalaki ba ako...

"Anong oras na ba? Kailan ba tatawag yun?" ang reklamo ko.

Pero siguro ayos lang. Pumapasa naman si Sakura sa Math...awa nga lang. Medyo natawa ako nang maisip ko yun. She was still that same cherry blossom whom I loved since grade 5. Maganda, malambing.. pero isip bata... I remember the time when I use to buy her vanilla ice cream. Galing din mag trip... yun ba namang apa na may ice cream eh idkit daw ba sa mukha ko? It was the time na talagang nagsisigaw ako habang tinatawanan niya ako. As they say, lovers do really have that bizarre thing or two. I'm glad we have that bond. At yun siguro ang nag patibay ng relasyon namin.

KRIIIINNGGG!

"Sa wakas, tumawag din." I muttered as I reach for the handset.

"Hello?" Ang sabi ng nasa kabilang linya.

"Alam mo ba kung anong oras na?" ang tanong ko.

"Uh... pasensya na, wala akong relos dito eh..Hoeee..."

Napapikit ako sabay buntung hininga. Parang ibig kong agad na pumasok sa telepono at sabihing..

"Kanina pa ako naghihintay sa tawag mo? Ano ba? Seryoso ka ba talagang pumasa?"

OMG.. talagang pinagsakluban ako ng langit at lupa.

"Pasensiya na.." ang marahan niyang tugon. Pero sa isip isip ko, natatawa siguro to.

"Sige na sige na..." ang agad kong tugon. Wala na akong pakialam kung ano man ang rason meron siya. Kung ano man yun, di na siguro mahalaga yun. Basta agad kong ibinaba ang handset at tuluyan na akong umalis papunta sa kanila.

ii. Sa paglalakad..

Medyo sinadya kong bagalan ang paglalakad ko. Nag-iisip kasi ako kung anong magandang dalhing pagkain sa kanila. Nahihiya na kasi akong makikain. Luminga linga ako at napansin ko ang isang Selecta store. Tamang tama, matagal tagal na rin kaming hindi kumakain ng vanilla ice cream. Pero hindi ako bibili ng nasa apa. Baka kung ano na naman kasing kahibangan ang gawin ni Sakura.

Sandaling sumagi sa isip ko ang relasyon namin. Namula akong agad nang naisip kong hindi ko pa nga pala siya nahahalikan. Well, sa cheeks oo, pero naisip ko lang, paano kaya kung ikasal kami. Abay, madugo siguro iyon. Ni wala man lamang siguro kaming experience. Pero ayos lang siguro iyon. Mga bata pa naman kami. Hindi namin kailangang magmadali.

"Isa nga pong half-gallon vanilla flavor."

iii. Turo

Agad akong nakarating sa bahay nila. Siyempre ang maganda niyang mga mata ang agad kong nasilayan. Hay, para bang panaginip lang ang lahat.

"Pasensiya ka na talaga kanina ha."

Napangiti ako. "Ayos lang iyon. Basta ikaw." Oo, basta ikaw... Yari, magsisimula nanaman kami ng mahabahabang turuan.

"Ano yan..hoeee! Vanilla ice cream!"

OMG... I felt my jaw dropped. Isip bata siyang talaga ang sambit ko habang tumatakbo siyang papasok sa bahay nila dala ang ice cream na binili ko.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six hours.. that was hell of a teaching. Kahit papaano natutunan din niya ang pormula at mga technique sa mga solusyon. Isa na namang araw ang nagdaan. Tinitigan ko siya...her eyes are weary. Naawa ako sa kaniya. Medyo natutulig na rin siya sa kapupuna ko sa bawat mali niya.

"Ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong ko.

"Ha?" balik tanong niya habang nilalantakan niya ang ice cream na kinuha niya sa ref.

"W-wala."

Nagpatuloy siya sa pagkain. I am glad she was all right despite the torment she had during my tutoring time. Pansin ko rin na wala yata si Toya. Buti naman at makakapanahimik ako.

iv. Pasimpleng halik..

"Bukas uli ha."

"Oo ba.." limang araw na lang at finals na.

"Sige.. bye! Salamat uli ha...Syaoran-kun!"

Ano raw? Agad akong namula.. at sa ilalim ng madilim na langit ay napangiti ako. Ang sarap talaga nang may minamahal.

Nagsimula akong maglakad palayo sa bahay nila nang maramdaman kong biglang lumiwanag sa likod ko. Lumingon ako at nakitang bukas ang pinto. Si Sakura...

"Sandali!"

Nagulat ako sa sumunod na nangyari. God, her lips tasted like vanilla. I didn't expect na gagawin niya to. Natulala ako.

"Bye!"

At agad niyang sinara ang pinto.

I was in that kind of state for minutes. Nanginginig pa ang mga kamay ko nang hinawakan ko ang aking labi. Ang daya mo...

Napangiti ako. Well, that ends my problem in kissing. Excited na ako para bukas...

Wakas


End file.
